Ai Ai Gasa
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: And his lips, the lips that Momo wanted to taste for a long time, looked incredibly soft and- blue? “ Blue? Why blue? Isn’t it supposed to be pink?” said Momo to himself.


Okay, first of all, I want to apologize to all of you, if there are some of you guy that actually waiting for my fic's update. But I seriously think there is no one, but anywhere, I just want to say 'sorry'!

This fic is dedicated for my friend at Friendster, **MJ-san**! She has been asking me for writing a fic with Tezuka/Momo pairing because she somehow likes that pairing. So, I accept her request and thus, this fic is born!

Note to **MJ-san**: I'm really, truly sorry for taking such a long time to finish this fic! Now, I'm free from my most frightening thing in my life thus I can publish this fic, for you! *hugz*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A young, handsome guy looked up to the sky. His honey-brown haired dangled over his non-framed glasses, swinging softly, following the wind. He sighed softly. The sky was crying its heart and poured all its emotion on the earth. The guy shuffled over his locker to take out his umbrella, and head off to his home. When he was walking silently, he stumbled across a guy that was younger than him, waiting for the rain to stop, under a tree. Being a good captain, he walked towards that said guy.

" Momoshiro" called him. Momo who didn't notice his captain's presence, looked bewildered when he saw him.

" Buchou" breathed Momo under his breath. Tezuka looked at the younger one. It was seemed that Momo had been caught in the rain, based on his wet hair and clothes.

" Want to come with me?" asked Tezuka. Momo blinked in surprise. Did he heard the truth? _The _Tezuka Kunimitsu, invited him to walk with him! Tezuka still stared at Momo, raising his eyebrow slightly.

" I don't want any of my teammates get caught with cold because of the rain, when the match is just around the corner" stated Tezuka with his 'buchou' voice. Momo only 'ohh' then he nodded nonetheless.

The two of them walked together, and also sharing the same umbrella. Momo was shuffling his feet, being _quite_ uncomfortable for walking together, with no one else around them, _under_ a same umbrella. Tezuka, surprisingly, looked exactly like he usually did, just silent and had that stoic look.

" Bu- Buchou?" Momo began, hesitantly.

" Hn" responded Tezuka. He glanced at Momo as an approval for Momo to continue what he wanted to say. Momo gulped.

" No- Nothing" said Momo quickly. Tezuka wrinkled his eyebrow in confusion but he just let it go. Maybe Momo didn't want to talk about it, thought him.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! I'm walking with my buchou! I feel my heart thumping so fast like it can burst out in no time! What is this feeling? … Don't tell me, I'm in love with my buchou!!?? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! It can't be!!_

Momo somehow was grabbing his head and shook it furiously. Tezuka was really startled with the younger's action. He stopped and placed his other hand that didn't hold the umbrella, on Momo's shoulder.

" Momoshiro?" asked Tezuka, worry stated in his voice.

Momo snapped back to reality when heard his most-favourite-and-admired-senpai's voice was really near to his ear. Tezuka looked sternly, but anxiously at Momo.

" What's wrong, Momoshiro?" asked Tezuka again. Momo wanted to speak but his voice seemed to stuck at his throat. He could only shake his head.

" No- Nothing! Really, nothing! I'm perfectly fine, don't worry buchou!" declared Momo. Tezuka nodded his head approvingly.

" Let's continue walking. It's already freezing outside here," said Tezuka. Momo grinned although it was clearly not like his usual grin. He was sweating hardly when he recalled back his monologue, and once again, he shook his head as to make that feeling to go away from him.

After a while they had been walking in that freezing weather, they finally arrived at Momo's house. Momo sighed in relief then he turned to thank his senpai, for willingly sharing the umbrella with him. But when he saw Tezuka's face, his heart stopped suddenly. Tezuka's face, was just so perfect! His eyelashes were so long until they seemed like they can wipe his cheeks if he closed his eyes. His eyes, looked really beautiful, even though they were being blinded by the glasses. And his lips, the lips that Momo wanted to taste for a long time, looked incredibly soft and- blue?

" Blue? Why blue? Isn't it supposed to be pink?" said Momo to himself.

" What is it, Momoshiro?" asked Tezuka, who only heard that the '_be pink' _part.

" Ah! Nothing!" Momo said as his hand were waving at in front of his chest.

" Well then, see you tomorrow" Tezuka nodded slightly as he turned to walk.

" Ack! Wait a second!" called Momo. Tezuka immediately stopped and looked at Momo.

Momo shuffled his feet on the ground. Tezuka was really confused with the younger behavior. First, he called him. And then, he is just being silent without saying anything. Tezuka sighed softly.

" Momoshiro, do you want to say something?" _Because I'm cold right now_, finished him inside his mind.

Momo glanced at his captain and he saw the lips that he really wants to have were quickly being blue-er than before. He unconsciously reached out his hand and placed it at his captain's lips. Tezuka was really surprised with the sudden action. And he being more surprised when he felt something soft was pressed at his own lips. Then, it was pulled away quickly.

" Momosh- " breathed Tezuka.

Momo was clasping his mouth by both his hands. His eyes widened, terrified as he looked at Tezuka, afraid that Tezuka would thought he as a freak person. Tezuka placed his finger on his lips as he still looked at Momo.

" I- I'm really sorry! I- I just want to warm your lips up! Yea- Yeah! Warm your lips up!" said Momo. Then he mentally smacked his forehead. _Great! What an excuse, 'genius'!_

Tezuka looked at Momo's panicking, somehow with an amused look. He stepped forward and surprisingly planted a kiss on the younger lips. Momo immediately became still and now, he was the one being shocked. Tezuka stepped backward slightly and looked at Momo's violet eyes.

" Just to return you a favor"

Then, he walked away, leaving Momo standing at in front of his house's door, still surprised with his captain's reaction. When Tezuka was not in his sight, he slumped down to the ground. His finger was trailing to where his favourite captain had kissed him.

" I- He kissed me back?" whispered Momo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally! I finished this story after abandoning it for almost 2 months! Or it is 3 months? *shrug* Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this fic even though it's a crack pairing! To **MJ-san**, hope you really enjoy it! Sorry if it's somehow suck and fail! *bow*


End file.
